Mutiladas
by Yuki Brunestud
Summary: Las asesinas Yamanaka&Hyuga escapan de prisión para demostrar su inocencia. El capitán Sabaku no Gaara y su asistente Nara Shikamaru se encargarán de encontrarlas por la memoria de "ellas".
1. Encarcelamiento

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen. Si no a **_Masashi Kishimoto._**

**Mutiladas**

**

* * *

**

**Encarcelamiento**

La defensa demostró las pistas que delataban a las acusadas. El jurado llegó a un acuerdo después de 2 meses de juicio, 3 semanas de investigación y 4 horas en llegar a un acuerdo, encontrándolas culpables de doble homicidio y complicidad entre ambas. Cadena perpetua para ambas. El juez ordenó al guardia llevarlas a sus celdas encadenadas de pies a cabeza. El público murmuraba. La defensa se felicitaba por su buen trabajo mientras que los abogados se despedían de sus clientas. Los padres de las acusadas lloraban al igual que los padres de los asesinados. Uno de los abogados pasó por el largo pasillo que llevaba a la salida y miró a su izquierda un sujeto con gabardina café y sombrero largo que cubría por completo su rostro lleno de ojeras creadas por su arduo trabajo.

—Muchas felicidades, capitán—inclino la cabeza como despido.

—A usted, por tener las suficientes agallas en elegirlas—sonrió y lo marcharse.

La rubia miró por última vez a sus padres dedicándoles una sonrisa de despedida. Luego miró a los padres de las personas que había asesinado percibiendo esa aura de negatividad a su persona que solo deseaban verla pudrirse en la cárcel.

Giró su mirada y lo vio.

Ahí, sentado, orgulloso de haber ganado el caso sin ayuda de nadie más que de su asistente. Se levantó el sombrero para observarla. Eso le ayudó en memorizar su rostro anotándolo en su lista negra de próximas victimas a matar. Obviamente se lo diría a su cómplice. Ojo con ojo se enviaron un último mensaje: venganza que sería enviado por ella y recibido por él junto a su compañero. Ella sonrió antes de sentir el fuerte golpe en su espalda que le hacía el guardia para entrar a una habitación.

Excitado con la idea de saber que nunca saldría de su celda se marcho del lugar, no sin antes despedirse de los padres de las acusadas y los asesinados. Se ajustó la gabardina y miró a su compañero que estaba sobre el anticuado volvo marrón del lado del copiloto bebiendo el café frio de todos los días con las mismas ojeras negras que su capitán pero no tan negras. El capitán se subió al volvo colocando sus manos en el volante y logró notar el vapor con olor a grano de café del lado izquierdo. Su compañero siempre le traía uno después del trabajo; lo ayudaba a mantenerse despierto, además de alimentar la negrura que rodeaba sus ojos. Le sonrió y bebió el café ante de arrancar. No quería quemarse, así que lo bebió hasta la mitad para evitar una mancha en el nuevo cuero que le habían puesto meses antes de su nuevo caso. Puso en marcha el volvo no sin antes golpear el hombro del copiloto.

— ¿Qué tal?—preguntó.

—Cadena perpetua—contestó mirando el reloj del coche. —En cinco horas empieza el funeral, ¿quieres ir por nuestros trajes?

—Fui por ellos desde que empezó el juicio—le sonrió rascándose la nuca.

—Que útil resultaste ser.

Subió el volumen de la radio. Solo escuchaba jazz al igual que su compañero, de hecho el fue quien le prestó uno de sus discos con las mejores canciones de jazz de la historia, aún no se los ha devuelto. El castaño estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando a través de la ventana rogándole a Kami que le haya abierto los brazos al alma de su difunta prometida. Durante todo ese tiempo, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Buscaba detalladamente cada huella, cada arma homicida, cada cabello que soltaban, cada rastro de sangre que dejaban y cada hueco que tenía rastros de ADN. En todo ese tiempo...nunca lloró por ella. No quería mostrarle debilidad sabiendo que lo vería desde el cielo.

_Cobarde...y perezoso...así me enamoré de ti..._

Fueron sus últimas palabras al verlo salir de casa para hacer otra investigación.

El asiento del pelirrojo se movía más de lo habitual, no habían pasado por baches o grietas durante el camino, el capitán estaba conduciendo mal a causa del enorme cansancio que le había traído el trabajo. Se paso dos veces los altos y cuando paraba se rascaba los ojos con el anular e índice. Su compañero aprovecho en una de esas paradas para ver el estado en el que se encontraba la persona que iba manejando. Estaba llorando…por quinta vez el mismo día. Le pidió que se detuviera antes de que provocara un accidente y salgan lastimados los dos en vez de uno. Pararon en el estacionamiento de un mini súper. El capitán hizo el asiento para atrás hasta recostarse y colocó sus dos manos en el rostro gritando con fuerza el nombre de la persona que habían asesinado aquellas maniáticas.

— ¿Por qué...ella?—le pregunto al de alado mirándolo con los ojos rojos de cansancio.

—Porque nosotros lo causamos—contestó con seriedad, sin lágrimas o tartamudeos.

Volvió a colocar sus manos en el rostro gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de ella. Su compañero no podía hacer nada en esos momentos sin tener que usar la frialdad para volverlo a reanimar. Cambiaron de lugar para que fuera él quien manejara y no el capitán. Decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un descanso en esas condiciones, solo una hora. Condujo sin rumbo fijo, si volvían a sus departamentos todo lo que se encontrarán en ese lugar haría volver la imagen de esas personas. Siguió su rumbo hasta ver al ojeroso dormido y pronto paro en un motel barato para dormir, al menos el capitán. El capitán dormía en la recamara mientras que su compañero divagaba en la ventana con un cigarrillo en la boca y una Glock21 en la mano derecha. Su mano libre sostenía un encendedor que tenía grabado su nombre en letras doradas, ella se lo había regalado días antes de su boda, una boda que nunca se llegó a celebrar.

––––•(••)•––––

Pusieron a cada una en celdas separadas. La rubia con una compañera tranquila. Pero desafortunadamente, la morena había sido privilegiada en ser la compañera de la más temible del lugar. Le reasignaban una compañera cada semana por diferentes motivos: abuso sexual, maltrato psicológico, disputas con tubos de fierro y la muerte. La pobre niña no sabía lo que le esperaba. Entró con las sabanas de su cama en los brazos usando su nuevo atuendo anaranjado y el cabello recogido, no quería que lo maltrataran.

Miró todo su alrededor. Era pequeño, muy pequeño. Tenía la litera como de costumbre, un lavamanos junto a un retrete en la esquina superior, una pequeña ventana con rejas metálicas y un escritorio en la pared que tenía miles de posters y calendarios. Tal vez a su compañera le gustaba leer o escribir. Al menos la morena tendrá donde pasar sus tiempos gratos de lectura sin tener que dañar su postura. Se sentó en la esquina de la cama y luego se acostó en ella mirando las rejillas que sostenían la colcha de la cama superior.

—Entra y conoce a tu nueva compañera—dijo la oficial.

Le sonrió a la persona que estaba encadenada y la introdujo a la celda ordenándole asomar únicamente el orificio donde se introduce la llave liberándola de esas apretadas cadenas. Ella se sobó las muñecas después de eso y miró seriamente a la morena que estaba recostada sobre su cama. ¿Por qué siempre eligen la de abajo? Se colocó enfrente de su cama y se asomó para verla mejor.

—Esa es mi cama—miró a la morena que estaba muy cómoda sobre la almohada ignorando por completo su anuncio. —Esa es mi cama—volvió a decir haciendo que la morena volteara a verla con sus ojos perlados.

—No me gusta que me digan las cosas dos veces—amenazó y volvió a recostarse en la almohada dándole la espalda.

Ella se enfureció. No le gustaba que le hablaran de esa forma, ni siquiera los propios oficiales tenían ese derecho. Sujeto a la morena por el pescuezo con fuerza y la acorralo en la pared apretando más fuerte. Era bonita, más que bonita, era hermosa. Tenía el cabello de un tono muy extraño, no sabía si era color uva o mora pero era muy suave. Ojos perlados, tez perfectamente lisa, labios livianos y un cuerpo…de deidad. No le gustaban las mujeres, pero al estar encarcelada sus necesidades se acumulan y es mejor una mujer a nada. Iba a tocar su cadera pero una mano la detuvo.

—Que pena me da saber…que necesitas inmovilizar a tu presa para abusar de ella—torció su mano con fuerza y con un movimiento rápido y elegante la dejó en el suelo con el brazo torciéndose en su espalda mientras su mano libre jalaba de sus cabellos hacia atrás. —Piénsalo dos veces antes de atacarme.

— ¿Q-quién eres? —preguntó asustada.

—Jhm…—sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior—una de las asesinas seriales más buscadas en toda Europa.

No sabía de qué hablaba. No veía las noticias y mucho menos leía el periódico. De vez en cuando escuchaba las conversaciones de las otras encarceladas sobre ese tipo de temas. Escuchó una vez sobre dos asesinas de inteligencia suprema que mutilaban a sus victimas con crueldad y finesa. Pero eran dos no una. ¿Dónde esta la segunda y porqué no la pusieron con ella? Que importaba. Una de ellas estaba sobre ella torciéndole el brazo con mucho dolor…se sentía débil. Al sentir una presión sobre su cuello noqueó a la chica que había acorralado dejándola en un profundo sueño.

––––•(••)•––––

— ¿Porqué esa cara Lilith? ¿Tu compañera no te obedecía como lo planeaste? —preguntó la rubia con una bandeja de plata llena de comida sentándose junto a ella en una enorme mesa vacía, nadie quería sentarse junto a ellas.

—Al contrario, fue tan obediente que tuve que pedir cambio de celda—sonrió comiendo los guisantes con desagrado—. ¿Qué tal la tuya?

—La mía es bonita, es oriental y se peina con dos chonguitos—miró el puré que estaba sobre su bandeja devorándoselo en un solo bocado salpicando algo de comida en el rostro de su amiga.

—Que asco, come con propiedad quieres.

—No quiero, desperdicie la mayor parte de mi vida fingiendo ser la niña prodigio de los Yamanaka—tomó una cucharada de granos de elotes comiéndoselos con la boca abierta—, quiero aprovechar lo que me resta comiendo de manera normal sin nada de dietas.

—Pensé que solo te preocupaba tu figura—deslizo la cuchara con el puré suavemente por sus labios y lo comió asqueada.

—Aún me preocupa, pero me enteré que había maquinas de ejercicio para poder ejercitar a las prisioneras al menos una hora al día—miró la bandeja de su compañera que estaba llena y señalo un bocadillo con su cuchara—. ¿Te vas a comer eso?

Deslizó la bandeja hacia su compañera, no era la comida lo que la tenía asqueada, era el recuerdo de verse a si misma en el juzgado con la mirada perdida siendo observada por todos. Recordó el rostro de la persona que amaba. Él la había incitado a hacer aquello. Se iba a casar con la equivocada, ¿qué podía hacer ella? No quería que se arrepintiera por una decisión errónea así que le abrió los ojos de la peor manera. Desasiéndose de ella.

_¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?_

Le preguntó antes de recibir una puñalada en el corazón ante las impactantes palabras. Su respuesta la dejó atónita haciéndola cambiar de idea respecto a la futura esposa de su amado. Ahora la odiaba más. Ya no se podía hacer nada, tenía que abrirle los ojos, si…él la amaba demasiado, pero la morena no se iba a cruzar de brazos dejándolo ir, ella no se lo merecía. Debía desaparecerla, borrarla del mapa, hacer que todo el mundo olvide quien fue alguna vez…

—Lilith despierta—la rubia estaba agitando el hombro de la morena para que reaccionara al menos un poco—. Ya no pienses más en eso por favor, te esta haciendo daño.

—Me culpará de todo…de haberle destruido su futuro y su sueño—miró a su alrededor grandes cantidades de mujeres cicatrizadas y tatuadas de pies a cabeza—. Merezco estar aquí, pero no por lo que se me acusó, si no por haberle hecho sufrir desde antes.

—Saldremos de aquí Lilith…es una promesa que te pienso cumplir—sonrió de oreja a oreja penetrando con la mirada la mente de la morena—. Les demostraremos a todos que se cometió una injusticia.

––––•(••)•––––

—Oye Gaara, ya tenemos que irnos no quiero llegar tarde al funeral de mi prometida y tú hermana—dijo antes de salir de la habitación colocándose un cigarro recién encendido en su boca.

Se movió perezosamente de la cama sintiendo resecos los ojos por tanto llorar en menos de dos horas. Tomo el traje limpio que le había traído su compañero y se lo puso lentamente sin muchas ganas de ir. Se iba abrochando de uno por uno los botones de la camisa con la mirada perdida…dejó de abrochárselos por un momento impacientando al castaño recibiendo otro reproche por su absurdo comportamiento. ¿Porqué el no puede ser igual de sensible?

—Vamos a llegar tarde, tú eras el que tenía muchas ganas de ir de todos modos—dijo lanzándole el saco negro con furia.

—Ya…—contestó sin ánimos terminándose de vestir y salió del cuarto percibiendo el asqueroso humo que soltaba la boca del perezoso—. No vas a fumar en el funeral, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez, dependiendo de cómo esté mi humor—alzó las llaves del coche hasta su rostro para que Gaara las pudiera ver—. ¿Manejas tú o yo?

—Hazlo tú por favor—se sentó en el copiloto bajando la ventanilla para no inhalar el humo que sacaba su compañero. El coche se empezó a mover y su mirada se perdió en el paisaje del camino que los llevaba al funeral, un lugar alejado y pacifico…tal y como _ella_ hubiera querido—. Shikamaru…no vayas decirle a Naruto que su prometida también estaba en la escena del crimen.

—Vale…pero cuando se entere no quiero ser yo el que le explique las cosas—inhaló el último pedazo de tabaco y dejó la colilla en el porta vasos recién instalado.

—No tengo otra opción…

* * *

Yahoo-hoo! Mi segundo fic...y eso que el primero aún no lo termino pero ya ven como soy de impaciente...según muchos. Lo hice mientras veía un capitulo de CSI: Las vegas y después de eso paso un capitulo de LA LEY Y EL ORDEN UVE (es la neta este programa). En fin espero que les guste.


	2. 2 Celdas y Un funeral

Los personajes de _**Naruto**_ no me pertenecen, sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto**_...o como se escriba.

* * *

**2 Celdas y Un Funeral**

Cerró la puerta del coche y no le puso la alarma, no quería ocasionar un escándalo en medio del discurso. Seguramente su segundo cuñado estaría en el mismo estado de trance que el primero, incluso podría ser peor por el simple hecho de que llevaba un lazo mucho más fuerte con ella que el mismo Gaara. Según lo que le había platicado una noche, ella le tenía mucho miedo a su hermano menor cuando eran niños por eso se distanciaban con miradas frías o aplicando la ley del hielo cuando quería hablarle, los mayores habían sido muy crueles con el pequeño y hasta ahora no se han arrepentido.

En fin…su largo día acababa de comenzar. Camino perezosamente al bulto de gente con trajes y vestidos negros que estaban alrededor de un ataúd de madera fina que había sido tallada especialmente para ella. Sus hermanos habían mandado a hacer un mausoleo, tan simple como ella lo hubiera deseado. Únicamente habían escrito su nombre con la fecha de nacimiento y fallecimiento, no había nada más. No quería que pusieran cosas como "Buena hija, buena hermana y buena prometida" o "En la memoria de…"; era solo su nombre y listo.

—Muy bonito—dijo Nara al ver los detalles florales hechos de cemento macizo. —A ella le hubiera gustado algo más simple, ¿por qué un mausoleo?

—Pregúntaselo a Kankuro…a mi no me metas en eso. —Contestó de mala gana y se acercó al tumulto de personas amargadas que ni se molestaban en saludarlos para darles el pésame.

Y ahí estaban…mirándolos como si todo hubiera sido culpa suya. Kankuro ya les había advertido que dejaran el puesto de detectives si no querían problemas en el futuro. Ya habían amenazado a Gaara al menos unas cinco las mismas personas que había encerrado en el pasado. La gente rencorosa nunca olvida ni olvidará. Kankuro fue el único en acercarse a ellos. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de perder a una de sus dos hermanos.

—Esta vez no fue culpa de mi trabajo—confesó Gaara antes de escuchar el reproche de su hermano mayor.

—Eso ya no importa, —miró el ataúd que tenía el cuerpo de su hermana con nostalgia. —Si lo hiciera…no me la devolvería, ¿verdad?

Gaara sintió u fuerte dolor en el pecho. Estaba claro el gran amor que sentía su hermano por ella. Más que celos, le daba rabia al recordar su pasado. Nunca se había atrevido a mostrarles afecto por miedo al rechazo como el resto de su pueblo natal. Que pena daba saber que eras el consentido de tú padre por beneficios propios.

—Que egoísta eres, Kankuro—interrumpió Shikamaru antes de volver a ver llorar a su jefe. —Tú no eres el único que la amaba de verdad. Creo que le debes una disculpa a tu hermanito, ¿no crees?

Tragó saliva antes de ver a Gaara que lo miraba con lamento. Esa mirada le daba asco y escalofríos. De niños siempre lo miraba así cuando quería algún juguete o algo más que le interesara. El problema no era la forma en la que pedía las cosas, si no su patética mirada de "lo lamentaras" si no se le entregaba lo que deseaba. Suspiró. Bastante hondo para luego golpear con fuerza la espalda de su hermanito.

—Al menos tú no me preguntaras como luces antes de una cita—. Y le sonrió. Muy leve, pero sonrió.

—Supongo…que sí—le regresó la sonrisa y esperó que iniciara el sermón.

––––•(••)•––––

— ¡A las duchas! — gritó el alguacil antes de abrir las rejas.

Buscó a su compañera entre toda la multitud hasta encontrarse con una perfecta cabellera dorada.

— ¡Morrigan! —gritó la ojiperla levantando una mano para darse a notar.

—Que escándalo haces, Lilith…—se hurgó la oreja antes de llegar con ella—, reconozco que estamos en un hoyo, pero no en una cámara anti sonido. — Miró de pies a cabeza a su camarada y sujeto su mano con fuerza. —Andando.

La ojiperla miró toda la prisión que tenía 3 pisos; cada una con más de 50 celdas lo suficientemente separadas para no pasarse recados entre otras celdas. Había un puente en el 2°do y 3°er piso. Era bonito para estar en una cárcel, el problema era que estaba demasiado angosto. Quería seguir viendo la cárcel, por más obscuro que estuviera, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver los guardias…

—Solo hay…3 mujeres como guardias—le comentó a su compañera que estrechaba su mano.

—Lo noté. Aparentemente las mujeres no pueden con las mismas mujeres y tuvieron que recaudar numerosos varones. —Miró asqueada a cada uno de los guardias varones que había en cada esquina del lugar. En verdad, eran demasiados. —Se ayudan entre ellos para poder abusar de nosotras cuando se les ofrezca.

La rubia sintió como un fuerte golpe en el hombro comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo obligándola a soltar la mano de su amiga. Uno de los guardias la había golpeado con su macana dos veces tan rápido que parecía haber sido solo uno. El solo se limitó a mirarla de pies a cabeza para recordar su cuerpo…y sus hermosos ojos azulados.

Ino no quiso retarle preguntándole el porque de su agresión sin motivo. Bastaba con mirar su excitado rostro que se había formado cuando ella gimió de dolor a pesar de haberse mordido los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Le sonrió. Tan pacifica y honestamente que dejo perplejo a muchas de las prisioneras incluyendo a su colega. Enderezó su cuerpo con el hombro seguramente dislocado que palpaba de dolor y siguió su camino, pero esta vez no tomó la mano de la ojiperla.

––––•(••)•––––

Vieron entrar al grisáceo mausoleo, el hermoso ataúd de madera que no volvería a ver la luz del sol. Seguro que el lugar lleno de gárgolas era mucho escándalo por una visita cada domingo después de misa. Tanto afuera como adentro, el lugar era demasiado llamativo. Ni daban ganas de dejar flores. Pero que más daba, todo sea por ella.

Shikamaru sabía que aquellas dos intentarían escapar, ¿cómo?, eso es lo que más molestaba. Rodeadas de tanta injusticia las llenaría de fortaleza haciendo que su inteligencia se incrementara. Nara podrá tener un IQ de 200…pero un asesino puede superar aquel IQ con toda la adrenalina reunida y tanto coraje retenido. Tendrá que pensar como uno de ellos al mismo tiempo que tener cuidado si quería seguir viviendo.

—Shikamaru, —Gaara acomodó su mano en el hombro de su compañero despertándolo del pequeño trance que hacía cuando ideaba algo.

— ¿Qué? —miró desconcertado al ojeroso que parecía haber fumado tres cajetillas a lo mucho de tanto ojos rojos.

—Di unas palabras por favor.

Ahora recordó. Hace 1 hora y media había llegado a la funeraria con el cuerpo de su novia apunto de enterrarse. El padre había terminado de hablar exactamente 2 minutos antes de que Gaara lo despertara. No entendía porque Gaara y Kankuro no querían hablar primero. Pero que más daba. Si quería que él hablara primero era por algo.

—Vale—contestó con una sonrisa forzada. Era problemático tener que decir unas palabras que nunca había preparado.

Se colocó frente al ataúd y comenzó…

—Temari…Sabaku no Temari…lo era todo para mí. Para Gaara y Kankuro era más que una hermana de sangre, era su madre (…)

––––•(••)•––––

— ¡Deje de golpearla! —gritó Hinata sujetando la macana que estaba golpeando a su compañera.

—Es lo que merecen las perras asesinas como ella—soltó la macana que sostenía la morena y utilizó sus manos para atormentarla.

_Que asco de gente_. Se decía mentalmente Ino conteniendo las ganas de vomitar al ver como un oficial golpeaba con desprecio a una prisionera que había terminado de ducharse. No había pasado ni un día desde que llegaron al sombrío lugar y ya quería marcharse. Lo único que mantenía los nervios controlados de la rubia era la encantadora Hinata que seguía intentando proteger a la muchacha con sus frágiles manitas. Y pensar que desde que entró, la ojiperla había noqueado a su compañera de celda.

Fastidiado de los chillidos de Hinata y los jalones tan molestos que no dejaban de manosearlo, golpeó su rostro zafándose de sus arañazos…

Ino enderezó su cuerpo al ver como Hinata caía en cámara lenta al suelo, cubriendo su rostro en la zona que había sido golpeada. Sujetó con fuerza el antebrazo del oficial obligándolo a encararla hasta toparse con sus ojos.

Odio…

Desprecio…

Asco…

Ira…

Todo eso mostraban los ojos de la Yamanaka dándole un severo escalofrió que recorría lentamente la espalda del oficial soltando a la muchacha que estaba golpeando. Pero a un hombre no se le permite mostrar debilidad alguna ante la mujer. Mucho menos una prisionera. Así que intentó librarse del agarre de Ino, pero debía admitir que era muy, muy fuerte para ser una recién ingresada.

—Ni lo intentes, guapo—sonrió ridiculizándolo frente a los demás y lo soltó al ver que la muchacha que había golpeado se levantó escondiéndose entre las demás. Le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección a su celda. —Tocas de nuevo a Lilith…y te mato.

—No me gusta que tortures a la gente solo por verme llorar—le dijo molesta Hinata que se había levantado para seguir a Ino.

—Va… ¿un "gracias por ayudarme" es tan difícil de pronunciar? —preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos anaranjados siguiendo su ruta y fue entonces cuando sintió la mirada frustrada de la ojiperla. —Vale, vale…siento mucho haberte _**protegido**_.

Sonrió y acarició cálidamente la mejilla de la ojiperla, luego entró a su "recamara" vacía recostándose en la cama de arriba. Como Tenten nunca entro a las duchas por estar tan metida en el entrenamiento, lo más probable es que seguía mejorando su tiro al blanco en la parte abandonada de la cárcel. Y si no era eso, practicaba con las macanas que los oficiales le prestaban con el único propósito de verla bailar. Todas las celdas del lugar eran pequeñas, aburridas y frías. Pero la celda de Ino y Tenten estaba llena de vida.

El lugar estaba repleto de diferentes tipos de armas hechos de papel chino colgando desde el techo. Las paredes habían sido pintadas con gises que de vez en cuando tiraban los oficiales "sin querer". Al parecer había pedido caracoles extras en la comida, pues alrededor del escritorio estaban pegados los caparazones en el borde de éste. Poster no había, pero si varias mascaras de papel mache pegadas en la pared. Gran don tenía su compañera. Lo que significaba que había estado demasiado tiempo en la cárcel, tal vez unos…

—Trece años—contestó la pregunta mental de la ojiperla.

— ¿Pues cuántos años tiene? —volvió a preguntar, pero con voz propia.

—Es un año mayor que nosotras—miró el rostro sorprendido de Hinata notando que era la misma expresión que hizo ella cuando Tenten le contestó. No pudo evitar reírse un poco. Cundo cumplió los 18, la transfirieron a la cárcel para adultos… ¿qué habrá hecho para la sentencia de 25 años…?

—Con el hecho de ver la gran cantidad de armas echas de papel, —acarició el filo de un origami cortándose la yema—diría que es obvio.

Esperaron a Tenten. Hinata se recostó en la cama por unos momentos mientras que Ino intentaba hacer una figurita de papel con las instrucciones que había anotado Tenten en la madera del escritorio; ella decía que era un desperdicio tener un escritorio de madera sin ningún decorativo, si ya habían matado al árbol, que hubiera valido la pena.

15 min desde que entraron a la celda llegó la compañera. Sudando, ensangrentada, su ropa traía vomito, sus rodillas recién raspadas no dejaban de salpicar sangre y tenía al menos tres moretones en cada pierna de al menos unos 3cm de ancho y 5cm de alto.

— ¡What's Up! —Gritó eufórica la chonguda—. Seguramente eres Lilith. Vaya mujer si que estas guapa y…—se acercó un poco para tocar los pechos de Hinata y sonrió—, estás bastante buena, que envidia.

—U-un placer—sonrió agitando la mano de Tenten completamente roja.

—A Sakura le hubiera gustado estar aquí—pensó Ino soltando dos gotas saladas de sus ojos mientras intentaba terminar la figurita.

––––•(••)•––––

Estaba cansado y arto de que todos le tuvieran lástima. Llevaba más de 6 hrs en ese lúgubre lugar. Después del funeral tenía que ir a una cena que había preparado Kankuro "A la memoria" de su ex-novia. Todos los invitados eran desconocidos para él. Seguramente porqué el es de origen Holandés y Temari de origen Egipcio; le era muy difícil integrarse en Egipto y terminó por convencerla de mudarse con el a su ciudad natal Deventer. Era obvio que todas estas personas eran amigos de la infancia de _ella_.

—Me gustó tu discurso—comentó Kankuro y señalo a su hermanito. —Nos dejaste en ridículo a Gaara y a mí. La conocías mejor que nosotros.

—No lo creo. Había muchas cosas de ella que me eran desconcertantes y…—miró la fotografía de su novia en a entrada del salón—, bastante problemático.

—Volverás a comprometerte, ¿verdad? —preguntó un poco crédulo.

Shikamaru respiró pacíficamente y bebió todo el vino de su copa antes de contestar: —Ni un IQ de 200 puede responder eso.

––––•(••)•––––

* * *

Me hubiera gustado poner Wassup en vez de What's Up pero...hay que ser cultos XDD

Gracias por tu hermoso review, como dije en mi otro fic, con tener un solo comentari y hecho de saber de que alguien más haya leido tu fic...es mi mayor logro. Así que...nos vemos.

PS: La mierda de mi PC no me dejaba entrar a Editar mi fanfic.


	3. Alianza

Los personajes de _**Naruto**_ no me pertenecen, sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

**Alianza**

El desayuno ya estaba listo. Preparado y bien servido para tres personas en la mesa pequeña de la cocina. Al ver llegar a sus invitados, espero ansioso recibir una felicitación por su trabajo. Cosa que no iba a pasar después de haber intentado lo mismo días atrás.

–¡Puaj! ¡Este café sabe horrible! –exclamó Gaara sin escupir pero haciendo aún lado la taza.

–Pues así lo preparo YO, y si no te gusta ve y háztelo tú mismo–contestó firme el hermano mayor el cual estaba harto de tener a Gaara y Shikamaru bajo el mismo techo. – ¡Mierda! ¡Regrésense a sus casas!

El castaño observaba desde la esquina de la mesa como su ex-cuñado se quejaba de la intromisión que habían hecho su superior y él al vivir en su casa con el solo pretexto de no querer volver al ambiente en el que se habían acostumbrado tanto.

–Me dijeron que se quedarían hasta que limpiaran sus casas–les recordó un tanto impaciente. –Dudo mucho que la mucama se tarde 3 semanas en limpiarlas.

Tres semanas sin entrar a sus casas ¿Cómo podrían? El lugar estaba repleto de ella. Las fotografías en grupo, fiestas, reuniones, de ambos, sola, de la infancia…La fragancia que se había quedado impregnada en la cama, sus ropas, sus libros preferidos, etc., etc., etc.

Temari había estado en todos los rincones de ambas casas, sin mencionar que la de Kankuro estaba en la misma situación solo que éste se encargo personalmente de no atormentarse desasiéndose de todo lo que le recordara a ella, el mismo día que fue enterrada. No hizo quema de fotografías inmemorables ni nada por el estilo, solo…detalles en las cuales estaba seguro que lo iban a torturar cada que las mirase.

Un ejemplo sería ese hermoso arete que solía llevar en la punta de su oreja izquierda que había sido un obsequio cuando ésta se entero de su pequeño capricho en la universidad. Lo tiró…fue lo último que tiro y la última cosa a la que le lloró. Pero Kankuro sabía a la perfección que no era solo por eso el que se hubieran resignado a volver a sus casas.

–Una semana–les dijo después de terminar de servirse el desayuno, –les daré una semana más, SI prometen tratarme con el debido respeto que merezco después de recibirlos. ¿Está claro?

–Jhm…no tienes porque mencionarlo–le dio una mirada de "lección aprendida" Shikamaru antes de tomar su café.

Kankuro miró muñeca izquierda impactándose con la hora que indicaba el reloj recién comprado. Se cambió y bebió su café lo más rápido que pudo dejando los platos en el fregadero al mismo tiempo que le daba instrucciones a Gaara para lavarlos. Se acomodó el saco que siempre dejaba en el respaldo de su silla y recogió sus papeles. Antes de despedirse de ellos hecho una mirada a las dos almas que deambulaban en la cocina.

–Miren, intenten hacer otras cosas, no es necesario que resuelvan otro caso solo…–miró a su hermano menor entristecido por no poder ofrecerles mas–solo sigan con sus vidas.

–Que te vaya bien, Kankuro–se despidieron ambos fingiendo una sonrisa.

––––•(••)•––––

–Suena tan sencillo cuando lo dices–decía la ojiperla.

Según Tenten, el origami era lo único que no la llevaba al borde de la locura en ese apestoso agujero después de intentarlo por primera vez; por eso tenía millones de figurillas en toda la celda. Intentó enseñarles a sus compañeras, para ver si así se relajaban un poco, enseñándoles lo básico: un barco. Pero vaya que eran pésimas alumnas.

No la escuchaban y ni siquiera se tomaban las molestias en intentarlo, pues al tercer intento, del día, terminaban arrojando la figura fuera de la celda cruzándose de brazos como niñas mimadas. Seguro pensaban que el primer ejercicio que harían sería una especie de animal o de perdida una flor.

–Si ya no quieren intentarlo, les aclaro que no quiero que malgasten el papel a lo idiota–tuvo que retener su enojo en ambas manos, que ahora estaban formadas como un puño, –de por si es complicado conseguir.

–¿Tú que piensas, Lilith? –se acercó a su amiga en un intento de encontrar refugio por si a la castaña se le ocurría dejar de retenerse.

–Opino que lo mío no es el papel, prefiero algo más femenino como la cocina e incluso la danza. –Sonrío recordándole los bailes a los cuales solían ir.

–Por mi parte, prefiero la jardinería–se recostó en el regazo de Hinata intentando recordar el aroma de su tienda.

–Lastima que no tengamos un patio decente donde puedan explotar sus dichosos bailes y las hermosas flores que según tu puedes crear–dijo en tono sarcástico para poder bajarlas de su nube de recuerdos.

El lugar ya era de por si un basurero, ahora con dos soñadoras no podría imaginarse el resto de sus días en prisión. No podía creer como dos jovencitas tan femeninas se habían apoderado de todas las prisioneras en menos de tres semanas. Los rumores de que eran inimaginables monstruos empezaban a tener mucho sentido.

Por el momento se sentía feliz de haber podido socializar con su compañera de celda sin tener que terminar como la antigua de la ojiperla. Hasta el momento seguía sin compañera. Miró el comportamiento que se hacían la una a la otra desde hace días. Se veían tan pacificas, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron, ellas actuaban como verdaderas actrices jugando bien su papel. Envidiaba el no tener a alguien así con quien compartir su dolor.

La campana del lugar comenzó a escucharse por todas las celdas.

Inmediatamente Ino se levantó de golpe para poder asomarse hacia la entrada. Una leve sonrisa se había formado en su rostro.

–Llegó otra–giró su rostro hasta toparse ante los ojos perlados de quien no le había dado importancia al escándalo. –Espero que seas buena con ella.

–Yo solo espero que no me cause problema como las otras.

Tenten tragó saliva ante el comentario de Hinata. Hizo lo mismo que la rubia y se incorporó para poder observar a la nueva egresada. El lugar era un desastre cuando se transfería otra mujer (suelen decir mujer cuando se refieren a las prisioneras por ser una cárcel para mayores de 18 años). No cabía duda de que era todo un espectáculo. Los gritos, insultos, advertencias, e incluso piropos, se escuchaban por todo el agujero despertando los intereses de todas.

–¿Puedes ver algo? –preguntó Tenten intentando asomarse por el barandal lo más que pudo.

Su celda, por suerte, estaba en el tercer piso y se podía observar a cada susodicha desde su lugar, lastima que no alcanzaba a ver a la nueva por culpa de la multitud. Ino negó con la cabeza, pero estaba dispuesta a verla y no dudo en bajar al segundo piso por las escaleras.

Al llegar al lugar, las demás prisionera que se estaban asomando, le dejaron un gran, un muy gran, espacio para que pudiera visualizar mejor a la que sería llamada ex–compañera de Hinata en cuanto la ubicaran con ella. Al parecer iba encadenada de pies a cabeza, como si en verdad se tratase de alguien peligroso, su traje era diferente, no era anaranjado como el de todas las usuarias…era negro. Llevaba puesta una especie de capucha para no ser vista hasta encerrarla por completo. La colocaron precisamente donde todos suponían que iba a estar.

En cuanto cerraron su celda, asomó las muñecas, los tobillos y cuello para que le quitasen esas estorbosas cadenas que llevaba puesta horas atrás y así poderse ayudar para quitarse la capucha mostrando el su cabello color…

– ¡Azul! –gritó y al mismo tiempo cubrió su boca por miedo a ser escuchada.

Retrocediendo en la misma posición que antes estaba en el barandal, a diferencia de que ahora tenía el cuerpo lleno de escalofríos provocándole nauseas al instante. Una de las prisioneras se acerco para llamar su atención y despertarla del shock. Al mirarla, recordó que debía tener compostura ahora que era una de las "jefas" del lugar. No lo dudo y en cuanto estuvo firmemente en pie corrió hacia donde estaban sus camaradas.

– ¡Hinata, Tenten! –llamó su atención al entrar con la mirada perdida.

– ¿Y ahora tu que traes? Nunca habías llamado a Hinata por su nombre, debe ser cosa seria. –Ambas se levantaron para calmarla pero solo recibieron rechazos.

–Es…es…–se alejó de ellas acercándose más y más a la ventana para poder respirar–, es Konan. Ella será tu nueva compañera.

La ojiperla salió de la celda teniendo la misma mirada con la que Ino había entrando mordiendo su pulgar hasta hacerlo sangrar y se asomó por el barandal para poder observarla mejor. Apretó con fuerza el metal del cual estaba utilizando de apoyo observando los ojos marrones que Tenten le estaba dedicando desde que salió. Solo le dedico una sonrisa de lo más escalofriante.

–Me voy a divertir tanto con ella.

––––•(••)•––––

Colgó el teléfono dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción y miró la oficina que su ex–cuñado utilizaba en las noches que recibía trabajo de más fijándose en una esquina que había llamado su atención por la fotografía que estaba colgando. En cuanto vio el rostro sonriente de Temari no dudo en salir de aquel lugar que se suponía tenía prohibido entrar.

Gaara estaba pasando por el pasillo y se había topado con el intentando no mancharlo con el café que recién se había preparado.

–Vaya, ¿porqué tan feliz? –preguntó de manera curiosa.

–Digamos que nuestras "amigas" han tenido la fortuna de recibir una nueva compañera para compartir sus gustos.

–Mmm y a juzgar por tu jocoso comportamiento debe ser alguien de extrema confianza–bebió su café mirando lo restos de grano que había dejado en las equinas–. Es bueno saber que no solo se divierten afuera si no que también por dentro tienen sus momentos felices.

Se marchó dejando a Shikamaru sin saber a donde ir después de haber estado en cada rincón de la casa. Decidió ir a prepararse chocolate tratando de recordar en donde estaban los sobres que Kankuro solía guardar. Menudo problema el tener que buscarlos. Optó por servirse el resto de café que Gaara había dejado en la cafetera por si alguien mas gustaba servirse. Una vez servido, miró a través de la ventana la menguante luna que acababa de salir.

–Deben desaparecer–decía para si–, serán destruidas inclusive si debo encargarme yo mismo de hacerlo.

––––•(••)•––––

Los ojos lacrimosos de Ino no dejaban de mirarla pidiéndole piedad de que se quedara solo esta vez con ellas. Era tan frágil cuando veía a uno de sus amigos sufrir. Pero ella no estaba sufriendo, al contrario, estaba tan feliz de por fin tener un verdadero compañero de celda a comparación de las otras que le habían asignado. Había esperado todo el día para poder ir a conocerla, pues Ino no le dejaba ir desde que llegó. Se despidió de ambas no sin antes besar la frente de la rubia al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja solo para ella diciéndole que todo estará bien y que esperaba verlas en el desayuno dejando un puesto más para la futura colega que estaba dispuesta a conseguir.

Al llegar al primer piso, vio que dos oficiales habían sido ordenados para resguardar su celda. Les pidió de favor que abrieran la puerta y en cuanto ésta entro la cerraron de inmediato. Inspecciono el lugar y tuvo la dicha de que nada había cambiando, excepto el hecho de que una figura estaba reposando sobre su cama.

–Puedo ver que estas en mi cama–la nueva hizo caso omiso a lo que había dicho. –No porque seas nueva tienes derecho a elegir cama.

–Yo duermo donde se me antoje–dijo en un tono de voz calmado y frío.

–Vaya con que esas tenemos–Hinata comenzó a tronar sus dedos preparándose para quitarla de ahí a la fuerza–seré amable y te lo pediré por única vez. Quiero…que te bajes…de…mi…ca-

Sintió como un brazo la acorralaba hacia las frías paredes no dándole tiempo de terminar su frase y eso hizo que el aire que estaba reservando para atacar se desvaneciera en un hilo de silencio. Cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que intentaba quitarse ese brazo de encima. Dos ojos ámbar no dejaban de mirarla con odio dándole un severo escalofrío.

–Nadie me dice lo que debo hacer–aclaró ahorcándola más hacia el metal.

–Es tu día de suerte–alcanzó a decir con dificultad teniendo abierto solo uno de sus ojos fijándose en la esquina de la habitación–porque…lo volveré a hacer.

Konan no soportó esas últimas palabras y dejó caer todo su peso en ella hasta poder ver el blanco de sus ojos. Pero un filo que inmediatamente reconoció rozó su mejilla izquierda bajando la defensa y la fuerza que había aplicado en su brazo derecho para sostener a la ojiperla. Intento retomar su posición pero ella se había desvanecido y pronto sintió un punzante dolor en el estomago haciéndola chocar contra la barandilla de la litera de arriba sacándola del juego en el momento en que cayó de rodillas al piso.

Hinata se había colocado frente a ella sosteniendo un barco de papel dándole a entender que esa había sido su arma.

–Quien diría que las clases de Tenten serían tan útiles–dejó el barco en el escritorio y se acercó a la peliazul. –Hinata Hyuga, ese es mi nombre y quiero que lo recuerdes.

–Hyuga…–menciono un tanto confundida tratando de averiguar de donde había escuchado aquel apellido–eres una de las que mató a la hermana del capitán, ¿no es así?

–No fue así como sucedieron las cosas–aclaró estando harta de que le recordaran aquel incidente.

–Pero te declararon culpable–Konan se levantó para mirar mejor a la pequeña, pues ella era más alta–no eres la única que ha sido encerrada injustamente. Aunque debo aclarar de que yo si lo soy.

–Debes sentirte orgullosa por eso.

–Y vaya que no me arrepiento.

Se mostraba tan sería cuando hablaba. Hinata admiro de inmediato su actitud desde que le dirigió la primera palabra. Estaba dispuesta a tenerla junto a ella con tal de escapar de ese lugar y decidió tomar iniciativa acercando su mano en son de paz. Konan arqueó una de sus cejas dudando en hacer lo mismo para no mostrar debilidad.

–Ambas queremos salir de aquí y no eres la única que tiene un plan. Úneteme y seremos libres. –La peliazul sonrió acercando su mano pues no tenía planeado encontrarse con una aliada tan rápido y una muy buena.

–Konan, "El origami rojo"–dio una última mirada antes de dormir a la que sería su nueva camarada.

––––•(••)•––––

* * *

Al fin pude continuar. Esa maldita escuela en verdad me absorbe y tengo la dicha de estar en vacaciones. Espero les este gustando y si no...pues que se le va a hacer (Solo iré a quemar sus casas muajajajaja :) )

**¡Que tengan buen día y felices fiestas! **


End file.
